Jiro Hanzaki
"If I must walk thousands of miles to seek the truth, then so be it." Biography Born in the Land of the East where the Sun Rises, Jiro Hanzaki is the son of a wealthy textile merchant. Travelling between villages to cities, Jiro has never found a place he could call 'home'. Friends were seldom made, and those that he has made didn't last long, as they never returned to the same place twice. His father was always obsessed with profit, which gave little room for affection. To pass the time, Jiro had spent reading books that his father occasionally gives him as a distraction. Many of his favorite tales were about the Samurai, legendary warriors who fought under an honorific code and were romanticized as great heros and mighty figures. As he grew up, Jiro began to practice in similar ways, using branches for practice and challenging strangers on his travels to fights. More often than not, he had to rely on fists to win, but it was a victory nonetheless. With little control from his Father, Jiro began to descend a path of delinquency. Unbeknowst to Jiro, the world beyond his own was dying, but the world he lived in was filled with ignorant bliss as he had little disregard for others. Finding a band of friends with similar goals, Jiro stole a portion of his Father's wealth and ran away with them. He quickly learned that the path of an adult was wrought with hardships, and companions were ill-gained as they betrayed him shortly and left him for dead. Jiro struggled as he travelled for months to find his Father in hopes of taking him back. He planned on begging to him, ready to admit to all his wrongs. However, he never got that chance. It wasn't until Jiro returned to find his father beheaded and nearly everything he had worked for stolen before him did the harsh reality dawn upon him. After hours of mourning and a rugged burial, Jiro donned the clothing of his late father and equipping his precious sword. Taking the only lead he had to his Father's killers: A letter addressed to a place called Pandemonium, Jiro set out on his lonesome journey towards an unfamiliar land. Personality As a child, Jiro was rash, hard-headed, and foolish when it came to battle. As he grew and matured slightly, Jiro slowly shed these childish tendencies and adopted a more calm, cool-headed demeanor. He no longer runs into battle recklessly as much, nor does he attack impuslively. However, he still retains some of his impulsive nature when it comes to his unique developed fighting style. Having no proper training, Jiro's fighting style is about as brash and rugged as his former personality. However, his months of travel and the desire to survive has give him sufficient time to create a unique style of fighting that is parts inspired from his books and parts improvised. Appearance Jiro wears a ragged dark blue and grey Kimono set that belonged to his late father. The ends are frayed, however it is quite thick. Appearance wise, Jiro has long, unkempt black hair that he keeps in a messy top knot and a rugged beard which he found little time to shave. Aside from his thick clothes, Jiro wears relatively little to no armor, which allows him to move swiftly. Skills Strength - '''Years of moderate training has lent well for Jiro. He has moderate strength that allows him to be self-reliant and can hold his own in a fight against most people, with or without a weapon. '''Speed - '''Jiro runs about the same speed as a normal human being. Given that he ''is ''human, no surprise there. '''Weapons - '''Growing up, Jiro has spent time finding his own fighting style when it comes to using weapons, namely his katana. He is a skilled swordsman, despite his crude technique and improvised style of fighting. '''Spells - ''"Spells? The work of 'Onmyōdō, no? I know little of the Arts."'' Beast-Taming - '''Jiro has little interest in taming beasts, plus they're things of Myths, creatures that are not meant to be used by mere humans. '''Intelligence - '''He has average knowledge of the world around him. He has in depth knowledge on survival skills and bargaining since his father was a trader. Outside of that, he knows little else. '''Powers - '''With little time to harness his inner power, Jiro has yet to fully utilize his power. He has enough to assist him in his battles '''Body Modifications - N/A '''Stamina - '''Jiro has the stamina of a regular human being. Spellbook Experience Missions: Story Arc 1: http://pandemonium-rop.wikia.com/d/p/3053427101039345862/r/3087593286630654167 Casuals: Training: Studying Library: http://pandemonium-rop.wikia.com/d/p/3100000000000000012